Family
by Hobygirl
Summary: About luc and eddi as a family mainly memories of the past xx


A one shot xx

It had started 7 years ago when Noah Hemingway had been born at 8.32 precisely after Eddi had screamed the maternity place down along with cursing Luc telling him it was his fault that she was in this position but deep down she new that it took "two to tango" but at that point nothing mattered apart from crushing luc's hand into shreds of bones and getting the baby out safely to which she had achieved with a healthy baby who had been 7pounds and 6ounces and had all fingers and toes present and at the time no medical problems to which to this day 7years on he hadn't even so much scraped his knee. And from that day on he wasn't a handful as they had thought he would be he hadn't cried a lot like most babies and most of his developmental stages early during that time or rather when eddi had found out and had told Luc she had taken on the brave decision to try and patch things up with her mum for the baby's sake, and after going to some meetings and her mum actually wanting to sort her self out this time for eddi and the baby and Liam she stuck to her regime and going to meetings, and within six nearly seven months she had been doing better then ever before and she had been clean for 7years now and was better then ever, eddi had also told them that they should move down which Liam was quite happy about and still to this day Eddi had believed that the change of scenery had helped somehow and her mum and her were now better then they had ever been, Luc had been pleased also because it had made Eddi happy and that's all he could ask for.

It had been two years now and with Noah talking like there was no tomorrow and running everywhere like he was in the "Olympics" he had been good little boy and so far he managed to swerve the terrible twos and eddi and luc were thankful more so Luc because he looked like him but he had his mum attitude, sarcasm and whit and mix that with terrible twos and he would be a handful to say the least. Back then he had a obsession with "jake and the netherland pirates" and would often great people or even speak like a pirate which was starting to annoy Luc, they had also found out that he couldn't keep Secrets he had "accidentally" told Eddi that daddy had a ring in his pocket and he had showed him but he couldn't remember why she had never forget that day still, when she had gone with Noah to go meet him he had told her he was at the lab and that they should meet there only when they did he asked her to marry him and luckily for him she had accepted she had then confessed afterwards that someone a Little someone had told her and Noah had asked if it was going to be like Auntie Sarah's (Eddi's best friend from Leeds) to which they had had replied yes to which he had replied that he didn't like it because it was to pink, they had after started planning the wedding which had been a success back a very intimate people from the hospital, some fri ends form outside and family, hardly any from Luc's so Liam was his best man, but they had to postpone due to haven Payton Hemingway (unknown what gender at the time) was conceived so they thought they would wait a while. Of course Noah was pleased that he was getting a brother or sister at the time now it was a slightly different matter as they would fight for their mothers and fathers attention even though there was plenty of it, back then he told his "nana" and "uncle Liam" countless times that he was going to be a big brother and how he had to be quite and turn the tv down so that he or she could sleep and also that mummy and daddy would still give him cuddles.

And Eddi sailed through the pregnancy and a girl haven Payton Hemingway was brought into the world, and Noah Hemingway was very happy and also excited and he had helped his mum out luckily she had took after Noah and hardly cried, she was about 6months when they had got married and Noah had been 3years and months overall it had been a brilliant day back then everyone had seemed to enjoy it and most of the staff had woken up with the worst hangovers and most had work the next day.

After that they sailed though life watching their two kids grow into individual people Luc doing his platelets research and Eddi doing her nursing Job back then and it still was Monday,Tuesday were Eddi's days and wednesday they went with her mum and Luc did thursday and Friday, they had watched Noah go to school which then Eddi had cried for an hour or so and luc then had happily just said goodbye and practically nearly had to drag Eddi out of the playground because if she had had her way she wouldn't of left the playground till school was finished and after a few weeks she hadn't been as bad and started to focus her attention on the other little one.

Years flown buy and now it was 7years later and they were more then happy then they had ever been and hey had been blessed with two beautiful children although they might have seemed dysfunctional to others but for them it worked and that's all that mattered together they worked, together they were a FAMILY.


End file.
